


this moment is coloured red

by illuminasnox



Series: La Vie en Rose [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chrollo's still a prick but, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kurapika is a piece of human art to Chrollo, Kurapika joins the spiders, Slow Burn, Slow Burn AF, at the startish, darker kurapika, he's still interested in pieces of art, like more of a prick????? maybe????, my tags r fucked, then when yorknew happens a lot of things change, uhhhhhhh, violence ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminasnox/pseuds/illuminasnox
Summary: “Danchou, are you really sure about this?” Nobunaga asks and Chrollo turns to look at him. He reads the worry in Nobunaga’s face and the uncertainty of bringing in a potential hazard that could destroy the entire Spider.“Yes,” Chrollo simply says and Nobunaga asks no more.aka Kurapika joins the phantom troupe





	this moment is coloured red

**Author's Note:**

> it takes a super long time for their relationship to develop please don't kill me i just wanted a slow burn with kurapika joining the spiders n this was the only foreseeable way i could do it

_Exquisite_ , Chrollo Lucilfer thinks as he looks upon the glowing scarlet eyes that gently float around in the canister he holds. Despite their grotesque beauty, he thinks that the novelty of these terribly beautiful eyes are already starting to wear off. Chrollo much prefers seeing them blaze with a certain intensity that made his skin prickle.

He finds that he sincerely admires the way the scarlet eyes of the Kurta Clan had changed as they challenged him with uncontrollable anger and ferocity in their eyes. Their strength and grace had made him all the more excited for the eyes. A small pang of uncharacteristic regret wells up in Chrollo as he thinks that the Troupe really should have taken some children alive. They would have sold for much, much more than the just the eyes themselves.

Many people would have desired an exotic pet and exotic the Kurta people were both in culture and looks. He continues to stare intensely at the eyes until Machi interrupts him. “Danchou,” Her voice is disinterested as she relays some new information. “There’s a child coming. It’s dressed in Kurta clothes, limping slightly and it seems to be dragging something or rather someone behind it. We can’t discern its gender, shall we kill it?”

“No.” Chrollo answers, a tinge of uncharacteristic relief worms his way into his voice which makes Machi raise an eyebrow at him. Chrollo’s unbothered as he ignores her slightly pointed look and continues talking. “I should like to capture the child instead, I believe we may make extra money off it.”

“Understood.” The pink haired woman looses the pointedness in her gaze easily turns away to inform the other members on her communicator about the situation. “I’ll recall all those who aren’t currently here.”

Chrollo gives her a nod as a go ahead and she starts to recall everyone.

“Isn’t that Yaena?” Nobunaga suddenly appears at Chrollo’s side and his eyes are wide, Chrollo follows his gaze. In fact, all the present members’ eyes are drawn to stare at the child who drags Yaena’s limp body from her long, green hair. Much to Chrollo’s surprise she wasn’t breathing, she was dead.

A small spark of excitement grows in him as the child starts to scream at them in a language so exotic and foreign to his ears. Chrollo quickly picks up that this androgynous child is in fact male as his childish voice is a little too deep to quite be female.

He looks at his 8th Spider who is being dragged across the grass and thinks that even though Yaena was one of their weaker members she was still a Spider. Chrollo is astounded as the boy in all honesty shouldn’t have been able to kill her. In the form of Yaena’s corpse, the boy provides the cold, hard fact that he indeed managed to kill her.

Chrollo feels his lips lift. It has been a long time since someone’s caught his interest like this. He decides then and there that instead of selling him off, he will instead take this boy into their ranks and hone him into one of the deadliest members of the Spider and that the world would ever see.

He would break this boy down and rebuild him, and then he will sharpen this child into something, _someone_ dangerous. “Paku,” Chrollo orders, “Grab the boy.”

Instantly, she moves from her nearby spot to reach out and grab him at an astonishing speed. Though instead of her grabbing the boy, Chrollo is once more surprised by the boy hurling the corpse at him. With such a small body and no other powers except for the scarlet eyes, the boy should still have some difficulties handling let alone throwing the full sixty-five kilograms of Yaena’s body. Chrollo acknowledges tremendous inner strength in the Kurtan boy.

He watches as Paku makes contact and finally grabs the small blond boy. She holds him in her arms as the child thrashes about helplessly and his golden hair flies everywhere.

“You,” Chrollo crouches down to inspect the corpse in front of him. He’s impressed. The Kurtan boy did more damage than he’d initially expected to Yaena. “Such a tiny child, and yet you killed Yaena. In exchange, I offer for you to join the ranks of the Spider.” Chrollo inspects the body until he finishes speaking then looks up to observe the boy.

For a few moments the blond looks at him blankly, his eyes loose their focus trying to register Chrollo’s words, before he starts yelling in that foreign language again. Even though Chrollo does not understand him, the tone makes his skin prickle. He’s not too sure why.

The boy snarls at him again as he speaks normally now, “I’ll kill you too! I’d rather die before I join my clan’s murderers!”

Tears pour from brilliant, ever changing crimson pools that flicker with a fiery resentment. Chrollo finds himself lost in their mesmerising beauty as his interest spikes again as he gets a closer look at the boy.

He can’t help but be drawn to the young boys eyes once more. They’re ever so vibrant and full of life. He thinks to himself that it is truly a sight to behold. There’s something intensely artful in watching him struggle in his rage over the lives of his dead clansmen.

“Ah so you say,” Chrollo nods in response as he stands up and wipes the dirt away from his suit. “But can you really kill me as you are?”

There’s another unholy scream from the boy as he continues to thrash and struggle against Paku. The blond Romanian soon grows tired of his flailing and seeks to hand the child to another member.

“Uvo,” Paku calls him over with a sigh, “Hold the kid, he’s squirming too much for my liking?”

“Sure.” Uvogin says and he doesn’t at all look bothered as he walks over with a shrug,

In that split second when Paku makes to hand him over and grip slackens, the boy tears free from Paku and makes a lunge for Chrollo. He doesn’t bother stepping back because he knows the boy won’t make it.

He’s more than five metres away and Uvo has an insane reaction speed. He feels his impression of the boy rise favourably once more though.

 _Feral_. That’s all Chrollo can use to describe the noise the boy makes as he reaches out for him. He can’t help himself but laugh aloud at this stupid child and the fact that it reminds him of the noises other children in Meteor City would make on the verge of death on the streets.

The young boy is just as quickly pulled back by Uvo who now holds the blond in a nearly crushing grip, which causes the boy to choke abruptly. He continues to glare at Chrollo with his hate filled eyes as tears well up due to the sheer force Uvo applies to his tiny frame.

He feels his interest continue to spike, the things this boy could and would do in the future. _That rage if he could tame it_ , Chrollo feels a shiver run down his spine and his blood spikes with a curious sort of excitement. So, Chrollo offers a deal that this child cannot refuse.

“Join us,” He starts before another snarl interrupts him and Chrollo ignores it with ease. He’s dealt with worse, a small Kurta boy throwing a fit does not bother him in any way, shape or form. He continues with his proposition.

“You will be trained and you will grow stronger than you could ever have imagined. If you join the Spider, you will learn our weaknesses and you will understand how we work. Join us, feed your hatred then you can take your revenge when you’re strong enough. Accept or we will kill you here and you join the rest of your clan in death.”

His eyes bore into the boys. They stare each other down. One gaze is admiring and curious, the other one is filled to the brim with hate and loathing. Chrollo feels the tension in the air and even though his other Spiders are on high alert, looking at Chrollo with shock for his dangerous speech, he finds he doesn’t care.

All he finds himself capable of truly focusing on is the beauty of this boy’s crimson eyes and how he wants to mould him into someone fit for the Spider.

Silence falls across them, no one dares to make a sound. The trees and wind do not stir, it’s as if they too are waiting for the boy’s answer. Will he die here as the last of the Kurtans or will he live on in their honour but as a Spider?

The boy has gone still in Uvo’s arm. Chrollo doesn’t push him to decide, he can see the gears turning in the Kurta’s mind. Weighing up his options and chances, but Chrollo has made the boy’s choice for him. There’s no reason for the boy to think so much, yet he still waits. He notes that this patience of his currently is uncharacteristic but Chrollo also knows that he will do anything for the sake of a beautiful art piece.

 _Finally_ , he thinks as the boy opens his mouth. The boy struggles to speak. Chrollo watches as the small blond fights with himself and cries a little harder before he finally gives the answer Chrollo so eagerly wants to hear. “I…” The boy’s voice breaks as Chrollo’s excitement spikes, “I… w-will join… the Spiders…”

He feels another rush, though the boy sounds defeated, Chrollo feels the urge to want to make the boy accept the Spiders without further reservations and actually like them. He smiles widely, Chrollo will make sure the boy will be one day be grateful to have met and joined them. Chrollo does enjoy a good challenge and this boy might be one of the hardest challenges he will face.

“Danchou, are you really sure about this?” Nobunaga asks and Chrollo turns to look at him. He reads the worry in Nobunaga’s face and the uncertainty of bringing in a potential hazard that could destroy the entire Spider.

“Yes,” Chrollo simply says and Nobunaga asks no more.

Chrollo nods at Paku, a silent signal, and she nods back. He watches her move towards the boy still writhing in Uvo’s arms. She’s the easiest member to talk to out of all of them. Chrollo knows that she has the most chances of getting the boy to open up at this point in time. “What’s your name?” He hears her ask.

There is no answer and Chrollo expects nothing for now.

“Your name?” Paku repeats as she watches the boy with somewhat considerate eyes. Chrollo thinks that she did always did have a softer spot for the orphans back in Meteor City, and now this orphan of the Kurta Clan is no different in her eyes.

Despite the boy having just killed a member and trying to kill them, Chrollo can tell that Paku still feels rather empathic for him. Maybe it’s due to Chrollo’s decision that she acts more kindly but he doesn’t mind. Paku’s care would help settle their newest member rather quickly, or so he hopes.

Chrollo keeps his eyes trained on the boy, who is breathtaking and fascinating in his declining rage. Fatigue takes over the young boy in the way his eyes flicker between differing shades of bloody crimson and his natural brown. Chrollo feels bewitched by this strange boy and his lovely eyes. With great delight Chrollo thinks that the boy is a more exquisite art piece than any of the other Kurta members he had faced off against earlier.

Paku doesn’t try to speak to the boy again, she merely stands in front of him and waits. With her arms folded across her chest and short blonde hair, Chrollo thinks that Paku looks like a stern mother waiting for her child to confess to their wrongdoings.

He decides that they will wait for the boy to answer them, they have the time to spare. The Troupe shouldn’t aggravate the boy any further if they want him to open up.

The wind stirs as if the forest is speaking and a mountain wolf howls in the distance, long and so very painful. Chrollo thinks that it sounds something akin to mourning and he wonders if the forest already mourns the loss of the Kurtan tribe. It’s interesting he thinks but he shakes it off in favour of waiting for the boy’s reply.

It takes a long time before the Kurtan boy gives Paku an answer, yet when he does he gives her a name that takes Chrollo’s breath away.

“Kurapika.”

The howling finally stops.

**Author's Note:**

> come yeet on me @binghetiddies on twitter
> 
> also im looking for a beta to help w this fic, please come help if ur interested ;w;


End file.
